Train Harder
by Treskttn
Summary: Raven endangers herself in battle and Robin takes it upon himself to make the Titans a bit more cautious...


**A/n hey guys did u read not so amusing park yet? Well read it after this one!!!! This is my second fanfic and I really hope there's more to come... anyways REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: The Teen Titans belong to DC Comics**

**

* * *

  
**

[FLASHBACK] _Raven lies on the ground while Jinx and the HIVE FIVE crowd around her. The rest of the Titans fighting off and Robin after Slade. Jinx had put a curse on her so her powers would be gone. When Robin got back he had to fight them on his own. Raven uselessly thrown aside and sent back to the tower. [End of Flashback]_

The titans sit around the meeting table.

"You guys depend too much on your powers! What are you going to do when you can't use them? Raven could have been killed!" Robin complained. The rest of the titans staring at him in amazement. "So, that's why tomorrow each of you will fight with me, no powers allowed, just to see how well you can handle. Starting at 6:00am. And Raven, you're going first." The Titans moaned and Raven sighed.

_I can't stand him, _raven thought, meditating on the roof. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos... Azarath Metrion Zinthos...." _I mean it only happened once, now I have extra training?! Ugh, tomorrow I'll show him I don't need any powers! He is sooo... UGH! "Azarath-" *thump* Raven lost concentration and fell to the ground. She shifted through the floor into her room._

_The rest of the night Raven couldn't sleep. Too nervous about the next morning, she couldn't even meditate. _She sighed, she knew tomorrow would be hard, and she just wasn't ready.

_I can't believe she could be so thoughtless, _Robin paced his room, _not training without her powers at all?! She has to be more cautious, She should have been smarter;_ He sat on his bed and set his clock. He'd be ready for tomorrow.

5:59, the titans stood outside waiting for Raven. Robin stood on the rough terrain and waited patiently for the dark empath.

"Alright Boy Wonder, let's make this quick," she said walking toward him.

He got into position, "You know the rules, no powers."

She nodded and copied his stance.

Cyborg pressed the timer, "Go."

Robin quickly came at Raven who flipped back and knocked him over but he did a roll and got up quickly. She quickly came to him swinging her fists but he dodged every one of them, he grabbed her wrists and pulled her in. They stood there, him holding her by the wrists, both of them breathing heavily. He was trying to decide whether or not to call his win there, without letting it go any further. They hadn't noticed but they were slowly getting closer, as if being pulled in by a certain force. Suddenly, Raven reached up and kissed him.

He just stood there in shock, so did the other titans.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I-" Raven started quickly, her voice shaking.

His grip on her wrists had tightened and he quickly threw her aside, watching her skid to a stop on the ground. When she stopped everyone just watched in shock and horror, except Robin who kept his straight face.

"That's enough for today," Robin said in a cold voice, and then he briskly walked away.

Raven got up quickly and phased to the security room.

_Why? Why?! I'm so stupid, I should have meditated more. I can't believe I did that! _She paced the security room, replaying the tape of the morning over and over again.

She watched the kiss, then he just threw her aside. That's all he just threw her. No smile, not even a hesitation, he just tossed her, like it didn't even matter, like _she_ didn't even matter. _UGH, I cannot believe him, he just threw me!_

The next morning Raven came down to have some tea in the kitchen, but Robin stayed out of sight.

"I wouldn't show up if Raven kissed me either," Beastboy said. "Then again, who would?"

"Raven and Robin kissing in a tree- k-i-s-s-i-n-g," Cyborg sang.

"Glorious Raven, are you and friend Robin betrothed?" Starfire joined in not fully understanding what had happened the other day.

Raven ignored them all, just mixed her tea and began to leave but Beastboy said, "Who woulda known this whole time Raven had the hots for Robin? God knows what they do when we leave them alone..."

Raven hadn't been able to meditate and this wasn't helping, "SHUT UP! IT WAS NOTHING, NOTHING HAPPENED!!! GIVE IT UP! IT MEANT NOTHING, YEA I KISSED HIM AND HE JUST THREW ME ASIDE!!! FORGET ABOUT IT!" she screamed holding back tears, the sound of random things exploding echoed through the tower. Then she ran off to her room.

Beastboy sweat dropped and scratched the back of his neck, "hehe, uhm, I guess that means they broke up?"

That night Robin called another meeting.

"Ahem, so you all saw what happened yesterday," He said replaying the video, "And uhh, it was nothing, so stop talking about it. We'll just go back to training tomorrow, and uhh, Raven maybe you should sit this one out."

"Sit it out why?" she asked starting to get angry.

"Well uhh-"

"You said it yourself, Robin, it was nothing, I mean look at the video it was nothing. I kissed you, you threw me, nothing."

"Well uh- ok you uh, we can begin where we left off, BB your up after Raven."

The next morning Raven came ready. She didn't say a word and they started right away. Raven and Robin faught, but Robin seemed slightly out of it, then they ended up in the same position as last time only this time, Raven holding Robin's wrists. Thinking quickly Robin kissed Raven.

"You know what my favorite thing about me is?" Raven asked.

"What?" he asked with a smile.

"Revenge with me, is always two times worse than the thing I'm getting revenge on..."

"huh?"

Then in one swift movement Raven kneed him in the _you know where _**(a/n tee hee) **and threw him aside.

"I win, and uhh now you know what it feels like."

Robin laid on the ground moaning. "OK, let's uhhh, forget this happened and uhh.... let's just end it for the day," he said laying there.

Cyborg looked at Beastboy, "Please tell me you got that one on tape?"

"Youtube here we come!"

* * *

**A/n well I thot it was a cute little one shot. I'm not one for drawing out fight scenes if u can't tell.... review!**


End file.
